<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стратегическая ошибка by tigrjonok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509134">Стратегическая ошибка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok'>tigrjonok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babylon 5, Babylon 5 &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стратегические ошибки Джона Шеридана.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стратегическая ошибка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В тот день Стивен Франклин получил от своего коллеги и хорошего приятеля Майкла Гарибальди практически официальное приглашение на ужин — и изрядно по этому поводу встревожился.</p><p>Никто бы не назвал Майкла человеком негостеприимным. На кухне он был царь и бог, любил — что очевидно — вкусно поесть, и не менее сильно — что было уже не так очевидно — любил готовить, но ненавидел все прочие хозяйственные хлопоты. Кроме того, его «берлога», несмотря на сверкающие поверхности, отчищенный до блеска пол и ничем не загроможденный стол, носила едва уловимый отпечаток бардака. Стивен буквально видел, как Майкл в последний момент недрогнувшей рукой сметает с этого самого стола кипу бумаг, падды и инфокристаллы в верхний, вероятно, бездонный, ящик. Скорее всего, впечатление это было обманчивым: беспорядок Майкл как раз не любил, и все его рабочие материалы содержались уложенными в строгую, хотя и понятную лишь ему одному, систему. Но уж больно часто и многословно он жаловался на то, что не может найти какие-то старые коды, записанные на какой-то там бумажке при вступлении в должность, или еще что-то столь же не нужное в повседневной жизни. Вот и создавалось впечатление, что в его каюте где-то спрятался настоящий «бермудский треугольник». </p><p>Как бы там ни было, приглашение в каюту Гарибальди нельзя было назвать тривиальным событием, и Стивен не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за этим кроется нечто большее, чем какая-нибудь годовщина или приступ хандры. Когда же он узнал, что третьим номером на вечере предполагается Джон Шеридан, ощущение это превратилось в уверенность.   </p><p>С новым командующим Майкл, вопреки собственным пессимистичным прогнозам, сработался на удивление легко и быстро: сказались его упрямство и профессиональная гордость, а также интуиция и обаяние Шеридана, легко располагавшего к себе окружающих. Однако не обходилось и без мелких промахов, а Майкл был из тех, кто просто не может оставить последнее слово не за собой. Очередная буря в стакане воды разразилась дней пять назад, когда Шеридану взбрело в голову понаблюдать в офисе службы безопасности допрос «сексуального террориста». Только-только перешагнувший порог совершеннолетия эксгибиционист исхитрился найти в порту «Вавилона» плохо охваченные камерами слежения участки, и в этих «темных углах» приставал к женщинам, выбирая тех, кто пониже и посубтильнее. Дело получилось на редкость мерзким, не столько даже из-за контекста, сколько из-за наглости извращенца, искренне гордившегося своими «подвигами». Вот в разгар очередного мерзкого, подробного и хвастливого рассказа у Шеридана и сдали нервы. В результате арестованный лишился некоторой доли гонора, пары зубов и возможности хвастаться дальше — по причине выбитой челюсти. А Майкл буквально взорвался от ярости. Он даже не пытался отрицать, что на месте капитана, весьма вероятно, поступил бы точно так же, да и вообще, протокол протоколом, но ублюдок нарывался с момента ареста. Безусловно, за всех заключенных на станции отвечал шеф службы безопасности, и все же дело было не в потенциальных проблемах и не в уголовной процедуре, а в принципе: Шеридан влез на чужую территорию. Точнее, на территорию Майкла, а в вопросе охраны своих владений тот был бескомпромиссен и беспощаден.           </p><p>Капитана отбивали практически всей станцией, и в конце концов Майкл, вроде бы, поддался на уговоры своих ребят и перестал демонстративно скрипеть зубами, стоило Шеридану оказаться в радиусе пары метров. Но любому, кто знал его достаточно хорошо, было видно, что он еще не остыл. И тут это странное приглашение, которое сам Майкл вполне остроумно и двусмысленно окрестил «жестом доброй воли». В общем, Стивен не сомневался, что со стороны капитана отвечать на этот жест было бы стратегической ошибкой.</p><div>
  <p><br/>* * *</p>
</div>После ужина — своему внутреннему диетологу Стивен приказал заткнуться еще в тот момент, когда переступил порог каюты и унюхал божественные запахи, — Майкл достал бутылку виски и карты. Сам он, разумеется, не пил, что смотрелось более чем естественно, но тасовать карты все равно предоставил Шеридану, чей отец, как оказалось, слыл в дипломатическом ведомстве лучшим игроком в покер. Сын, похоже, был уверен, что унаследовал отцовский талант, Майкл его подзадоривал, и Стивен, с самого начала решивший, что его миссия на этот вечер состоит в том, чтобы не допустить кровопролития, сделал все, дабы ограничить ставки.<p>Он так и не понял, в какой момент все вышло из-под контроля, но уже ко второму кругу бутылка виски опустела на треть, а они играли в покер на раздевание, дабы «док наконец-то расслабился и перестал волноваться о нашем с вами, капитан, финансовом благополучии». К тому моменту, когда бутылка опустела окончательно, Майкл расстался с линком — его было решено счесть одеждой, — Стивен, помимо линка, снял ботинки и носки, а Шеридан и вовсе остался в одних трусах. Вид он имел донельзя нелепый, но его взгляд оставался достаточно ясным. Бродивший в крови хмель, побудивший согласиться на эту подростковую авантюру, ощутимо выветривался под влиянием проигрышей, но отступить и выйти из игры не позволяли упрямство и известный всей станции азарт.     </p><p> — И все-таки я уверен, что ты мухлюешь, Майкл, — в десятый раз повторил Шеридан, не делая, впрочем, попытки прекратить игру.</p><p> — Капитан, сдаете вы, — невинно улыбнулся тот. — Впрочем, вы вольны наблюдать за моими руками. Наблюдать, как известно, волен каждый. </p><p>Стивен возвел очи горе и тихо выругался. </p><p> — А вы, оказывается, злопамятны, мистер Гарибальди, — усмехнулся Шеридан.</p><p> — О, в моем деле просто необходимо иметь хорошую память, но насчет злопамятности вы заблуждаетесь, капитан. </p><p>«Отомщу и забуду», — мысленно закончил Стивен бородатую шутку, и в этот самый момент его заставил вздрогнуть дверной звонок. Майкл поспешно, но гибко поднялся и направился к двери.</p><p> — Майкл! — воскликнул Шеридан, в панике озираясь по сторонам в поисках одежды, почему-то оказавшейся разбросанной по всей каюте.</p><p> — Джон, если ко мне ломятся в такое время, это, скорее всего, срочно и важно. Не переживай, этот угол от двери не виден. </p><p>Поздним визитером оказалась Иванова с какими-то в самом деле срочными и важными документами. Пока они с Майклом у двери быстро обсуждали рабочие вопросы, Стивен напряг память и сообразил, в чем состояла их ошибка: угол от двери действительно не просматривался, зато отлично просматривался оставленный в живописном беспорядке обеденный стол. </p><p> — Спасибо, шеф, — Иванова шумно захлопнула папку. — Как прошел ужин?</p><p> — О, замечательно. </p><p> — Я думала, капитан все еще у вас.</p><p> — Да, просто мы играем в покер на раздевание.</p><p>Майкл произнес это своим фирменным тоном «обмани себя сам» — любой принял бы его честный ответ за шутку. Но то ли Шеридан еще недостаточно знал Гарибальди, то ли просто запаниковал, но в этот момент он сделал стратегическую ошибку и громко возразил:</p><p> — Не слушай его, Сьюзан. На деньги мы играем. Нам все-таки не по пятнадцать лет. </p><p>Иванова быстро обогнула слегка и, кажется, вполне искренне растерявшегося Майкла, сделала два шага влево, оценила открывшуюся картину и заметила:</p><p> — Н-да, но бутылка виски явно помогла вам вернуться в детство.</p><p> — Черт, Джон, — простонал Майкл, с трудом сдерживая хохот, — тебя же считают хорошим стратегом!</p><p>Иванова четко, как на смотре, развернулась в его сторону и светским тоном пояснила:</p><p> — Шеф, просто это ваша сфера деятельности. Да, кстати, — она склонила голову к плечу, и Стивен поймал ее отразившийся в зеркале насмешливый взгляд. — Судья Хэндрикс просил вам передать, что суд над теми карточными шулерами, которых вы сперва раздели до нитки, а потом поймали за руку на прошлой неделе в «Темной звезде», переносится на десять утра. <br/><i></i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>